Consequences
by Xx-DarkxXxMoon-xX
Summary: "As soon as I understand I gasp his name, the one person who can save me now, the only person that I can ever truly rely on, "Inuyasha!" but my voice is broken." In which Kagome is angry with Inuyasha about Kikyo. Again.
1. of Heartbreak and Pain

**Consequences**

In the end, it was not Naraku that killed me.

It was not myself either (though I confess that given a few more minutes, it could have been).

In the end, it hadn't even mattered.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were together again. It was spelled out on my friends faces. The way Sango shot me apologetic looks. In the way Shippo would not look at me at all. And also in the way Miroku was pretening to be sleeping. I asked once, and every person went rigid for a moment, the one moment of tension broken when Sango gasped a frightened, "I haven't seen him."

That was answer enough. I stood from my position on the ground, and stalked into the forest, my feet making loud thumps in my ears.

It wasn't that I couldn't believe it. On the contrary, I was quite used to it. The jealousy that hurt more than I ever wanted to. My heart shied away from it, scared of such emotion. It was full of betrayal, self loathing, anger, and... just _pain_.

I hadn't planned to go looking for them. I wasn't looking for them at all. Though I knew they wouldn't be far, I dared not look for them. I just walked. I wanted to escape.

It was dark outside, the full moon made the forest look menacing and eerie, but I wasn't afraid. I was used to the trees, of feeling eyes on me. I would constantly reprimand myself, telling myself that I'm being paranoid.

I didn't use common sense. The sense that said I shouldn't run off in the middle of the night when there are demons around. The sense that said you should always have a weapon with you. The sense to... use _any_ sense at all.

That, in the end, is what killed me.

Furious, hurt tears are streaming down my face. I know I'll forgive him, because, really, there's nothing to forgive. He can't be blamed. He doesn't know, doesn't understand. Even if he did, his choice is abundantly clear.

He loves Kikyo. More than anyone. More than me.

Does he really even love me?

The bitter realization that the unwanted feelings may not even be slightly mutual, or irrelevant _still_ makes me burst out laughing. Actually, I'm not sure if I'm laughing or crying. Maybe both?

I begin to wipe furiously at my eyes, unsure of how to proceed. I know where I am, but I'm not sure where it is that I want to go. Do I want to go back to the camp we set up? Do I want to continue on to the Bone Eater's Well? Do I want to go home? If I go another way, will I run into them?

While a part of me wants to know what's going on, another part of me is so disgusted with myself that I turn toward the Bone Eater's Well at a quick pace, trying to block all sounds from my ears.

_How much more stupid can he get_? I muse to myself darkly, _doesn't he like being himself? No, of course not! Because he wants to go to Hell with Kikyo._

I shake my head sadly, gulping against the new tears that begin falling down my face. They're not tears for my selfish reasons, they're tears for Inuyasha. Tears for a man who is hopelessly in love with a woman who doesn't... love him the way she _should_.

She should love him unconditionally. She should love everything about him, from his ears to his clawed toes. She should love that he's cranky, that he's selfish, that he's sarcastic, that he's rash, that he gets jealous easily, that he will give up everything for her. She _should_ accept all of him, because you can't love a person without loving everything about them.

And I do. I love that he's a half demon. I love that his hair is silver, and that he has amazing amber eyes, that we fight constantly, and that he's just so... naïve.

I love the way he can't tell what any woman is thinking. I love that he doesn't understand anything about my life back home. I love that that he's ruthless, and that he has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. I love that he's so... devoted.

But the one thing I hate above all else is... is that he blames himself for Kikyo's untimely demise. I hate that he can't see reason. I hate that he feels he owes his life because of it. He should have known that something terrible would have happened anyway, even without him. It would have happened because Onigumo sold his soul. It would have happened because Naraku was born. I hate that he never sees reason.

But I accept it, because that's who Inuyasha is. I don't have to like it. It can hurt more than anything in this world, but I still love him no matter what.

I'm smiling softly to myself when I reach the end of the trees that opens up to the clearing where my well sits.

All of a sudden, I'm unsure as to what I want to do again. I don't want to go home because I know he'll just come looking for me and drag me back, he always does. We'll get into a huge fight, like we always do, and I'll forgive him (after Sitting him a few times).

I feel so tired. I just don't want to fight with him now. Especially when I know that there's no way he'll understand. Of course he wouldn't understand. Because I won't tell him anything. I won't tell him why I'm angry with him. Just that I am. He'll make a big fuss about me being an emotional idiot, and then the real fight begins.

To avoid the whole conflict, I should just go back to the others. Just try and sleep. Or pretend to sleep. And then when we get up to hunt for jewel shards tomorrow, I'll just be resigned. Give him the cold shoulder. This again will start another fight, because really, when _aren't_ we fighting? But at least it will delay the fight at least another day.

With a solution to my problem, I turn to walk back into the forest.

My tears are drying slowly, because I know, deep down I really can't blame him. Who he loves is clear, and I respect that, nonetheless.

I don't know if this will ever stop hurting. I don't know if I'll ever be okay with it. I know it won't ever end. In fact, it'll get worse. When we defeat Naraku, I'll have no purpose here. Inuyasha and Kikyo will either go to hell or get married. Both horrible options, but one better than the other.

_No,_ I correct myself instantly,_ that one is only horrible to you. Inuyasha would be happy. Isn't that all that matters?_

It is.

My last tear is slowly falling down my cheek when I finally hear it.

The constant rustling of leaves. The barely discernible slap of claws on the ground. Only barely discernible because of their velocity.

Fear grips my heart for one moment as I immediately move to dart away, only to be stopped by one thing.

The demon claws it's way from beneath the canopy of the trees, heading in my direction.

I can only see a quick flash of teeth and eyes before the pain explodes.

I register that the demon didn't even _look_ at me. Didn't even _see_ me. Meaning that it wasn't even supposed to hit me. That it wasn't even concerned with me. It was running past me, looking through me. Not registering me.

In the end, that's what killed me.

A freakish _accident_. An accident where the demon didn't care enough to know that it had just killed me. Maybe it would smell my blood on it's claws later?

The first thing that registered was the fact that my shirt and my bra were both torn straight down the middle, in the front no less.

The next thing was the _lack_ of pain.

I didn't quite understand. I could see the gashes, all three of them, each very jagged, and very deep, I could feel the blood leaking down my thighs and legs, could see it, could feel the blood... but not the pain.

My hands were drenched in it as I futilely tried to close my shirt over it, trying to hide myself. My shirt was torn all to hell, there was no use.

I couldn't understand though. _Why couldn't I feel any pain_?

Were the demon's claws poisonous? Was I already dead? I wasn't sure.

I take back the fact that I couldn't feel pain. Just on the edges, where the gashes lessened and became small scratches there was slight pain. Nothing unmanageable.

So why could I feel those, but not the large gouges that nearly tore me in half?

_Maybe they sliced through your nerves_, I mused darkly. Still not coming to the realization that I was about to die.

I went to take a step, but found my legs wobbly, and very, _very_ weak. I looked down at them and saw that my feet were suddenly not functioning correctly. They were sluggish, and quickly becoming numb. I could barely pick them up off of the ground.

I stare at the ground, willing it to somehow make me get back to my friends.

"Now how am I going to tell Inuyasha that I forgive him?" I say out loud, but it doesn't sound right. It sounds... wet somehow. Garbled and wet.

I go to take another step, but my feet twist together and I end up in a heap on the ground.

When my breathing becomes labored and shallow, I realize that this is bad. Really _really _bad.

As soon as I understand I gasp his name, the one person who can save me now, the only person that I can ever truly rely on, "Inuyasha!" but my voice is broken. It comes out as no more than a whisper, and I become sleepy.

Somewhere inside my mind, I know that I should stay awake, but my eyelids weigh a thousand pounds, and I'm just so _sleepy_.

Taking a quick nap won't hurt anything, will it?

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Inuyasha... though I do wish I had those ears! \_/\**

**Tell me what you think. I know it's really sad. I always thought about the "what if's" what if Inuyasha went to meet Kikyo and Kagome got hurt? Or worse, killed? How would he feel? The next chapter will be about how he feels. Tell me if I should continue with letting her die, or reviving her somehow?**

**Message me! Or better yet, review so I can know your thoughts! Please review!**


	2. of Death and Solutions

"Inuyasha, why have you come here?" She asks.

As if she doesn't know that she owns me.

"I came to see you." I breathe, swallowing my nervousness.

"Why?" She's cold, indifferent. The same way she always is.

"I wanted to see you." I sound desperate. Hell I am desperate.

She deserves better than me, I know. She knows. I just want her to know that I'll do anything for her. Be human for her, go to hell with her, kill Naraku for her... and everything else.

"You must stop coming to me, Inuyasha. Protect your friends, for it is they who need protecting, not me."

"What?" I yell, incredulous, "Of course you need protecting! You need someone Kikyo! I'll be there for you, you know that. I was always there for you, even when..." I trailed off, unable to finish.

"It changes nothing, Inuyasha. We still died that day. The both of us. We must just make what we can of what we have."

"It changes everything!" I shouted, balling my fists at my sides, "Don't you get it? I—"

I break off suddenly, raising my face to the air, sniffing like an animal.

There's a demon in the forest. Much too close to my friends.

"I'm sorry," I say to Kikyo, panicked. Afraid she'll think badly of me. Afraid of my friends getting hurt. Afraid of not knowing which I could live with. "I have to go, there's a demon in the forest."

"Go." She says simply, not looking at me.

I stare for a moment, feeling the hurt well up in my chest, before turning and quickly darting away.

I can smell it's fear in the air, mixed with the terrible stench it's letting off. Obviously it's running from something. But what?

I don't like the fact that it's so close to my friends. Kagome especially. She's vulnerable. Hardly able to hold her own in a fight, at least without someone near her. She's saved my ass countless times, and I'm grateful for that much, but she needs to grow a pair. Take care of her damn self so I don't have to save her every five seconds.

The demon's coming up near the well, I should catch it in less than a few minutes, then I can get back to Kikyo.

I'm running, but not nearly as quickly as I could be. The demon is heading in the opposite direction of my friends, there haven't been any villagers in the forest lately. The only thing I smell is demon. And Kagome.

I sniff again. The smell is fresh, brand new. As if she'd just walked through here.

Panic seizes me. _Where is she? Is she back with the group? Please, god please be back with the group._

I speed up, sniffing the air obsessively now, turning to follow her scent briskly. I'm listening carefully. All I can hear is the rhythm of the demons claw's and it's ragged breathing.

In the midst of tracking Kagome, I pick up something that makes ice clog my veins.

_Kagome's blood_.

Oh, no. Oh, _god_, no.

"Kagome!" I know she can't hear me, but her name rips it's way out of my throat without permission. There's an edge of hysteria and desperation in my voice that is hard to come to terms with.

_Please don't be too late_, my heart whispers. I block it out, anxiety clawing it's way into my limbs, pumping adrenaline into my frozen bloodstream. I speed up, heading straight for the direction of her blood, cringing when it hits me. Her blood—

so much—

is everywhere. It's splattered all over the trees, spewed eight feet from her body, laying crumpled in the dirt. Her eyes are closed.

I rush to her, my body quaking so much that my vision shakes.

"Kagome!" I yell in her face.

She doesn't respond.

Hysteria and panic are history. What I'm feeling now is beyond words. I cannot describe the pure... agony. No. Not good enough... the... torture.

I shake her shoulder, but more blood begins to spill out of her chest.

"No!" I scream at her, "You can't die on me, damnit! Listen to me for once!"

I tear off my haori and toss it over her exposed body, covering up all of the rips in her body.

_God, it almost tore her in half_, I think.

Can I even think anymore?

I push down on the center of her gashes, trying to stem the flow a little bit.

"Kagome! Help! Anybody! Miroku, Sango! Hell, Shippo! _Anybody!_" I roar out, screaming as loudly as my half demon lungs allow me.

I can hear her heartbeat, slow and wavering, stuttering. There's no way she'll make it.

"No! Idiot Kagome wake up! Please, goddamnit wake up!"

I can feel the hopeless tears falling painfully down my face. Each one tears me up inisde because I know this is my fault.

_If you had been with her she'd be okay. She wouldn't have been ripped in half by that stupid _weak_ demon. You could have protected her! But where the fuck were you, huh? You're pathetic. You don't deserve to breathe. First, to Kikyo and now Kagome, eh? You're starting to get really good at this Inuyasha. Keep it up and you could slaughter a whole fucking country! You're worthless. Sesshomaru is right about your mangy ass. You always fuck everything up_.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome!" I wail into her shoulder, putting as much of my weight on her as possible, "I never should have left you. It wasn't supposed to be this way."

I'm sobbing now, unable to help myself. She's dying because of me. Because I'm not good enough. I'm not ever good enough.

"You can't die—" I say desperately, "—not before I got the chance to—"

I can't say it. Hell, I don't even know what _it_ is. All I know is that there's so much that I haven't done yet. There's so much I don't know. It's too soon.

"This shouldn't be happening—it's all my fault. Please forgive me, Kagome, god. _Please_, don't die."

"Inu...yasha... you came for me." She's smiling at me, breathing in small pants, I release the pressure, letting her draw in more air, "knew...you would."

"Kagome—please, I—I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. It wasn't supposed to end this way."

"'Sokay, Inuyasha... you came for me. Just...like you...always do."

I shake my head at her, my tears drenching my haori.

"Don't leave me." I beg her, still sobbing like a small child.

"I... won't. Not... ever." I can still see her small smile, the utter happiness in her eyes.

I hesitate, scared and hurt and angry and... just dead inside, "Does it hurt?"

She smiled a little more, "Not at all."

_She lies_, I think, more tears dripping from my eyes.

"I'm sorry... I can't... help you find the... jewel shards. But I... believe in... you... Inuyasha."

My eyes widened, "No! Don't say that. You weren't just my jewel hunter, Kagome. You're much more than that."

She blinks, as if she were surprised, and I'm confused for a moment, but that's blocked completely when she says: "I'm... glad."

She closes her eyes again, and I begin to panic. "No, Kagome!"

She doesn't respond.

"Wake up! Kagome? Kagome!"

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

I can hear someone yelling at me, but I can't respond. I can't think. I can't move. I can only stare.

Because her heart is slowing...and slowing.

Ba-dump, ba-dump... ba-dump... ba-dump... ba... dump... ba...

"Kagome?" My voice is quiet, broken, scared, and disbelieving.

There are no more heartbeats.

_There are no more heartbeats_.

"Kagome?" I ask a little louder, she still doesn't answer, "Kagome!"

"Oh, my god, no!" Sango wails in the distant background. It's all white noise now.

"What's going on, Inuyasha? What happened? Kagome? Kagome?" Miroku chimes in, sounding scared, and more than a little hysterical.

Shippo is silent. Distantly, some part of my mind hopes that he's still at the camp.

All becomes quiet. Waiting for me to respond. Waiting for Kagome to respond. Waiting for _anything_.

It's so silent that I remember Kagome's heart isn't beating.

Finally, her name claws viciously out of my throat, a sense of finality and misery evident in it, "_Kagome!"_

When it's silent again, I can hear them all break down, one by one. Sango drops to her knees beside Kagome and begins to sob uncontrollably, hiccuping and gasping in her misery. I can hear Miroku crying loudly, standing with his head bowed and his hands clasped.

I take a deep, steadying breath to try and calm myself, when I smell it. It's a very familiar smell, very rank and unmistakable. Coming in this direction.

I dart to my feet, turning to Miroku and grabbing his shoulders roughly, "Keep an eye on Kagome's body."

"What?" Miroku sniffs, clearly baffled, "Where are you going."

"I think I can save her." I bite out quickly, turning to rush after the smell.

"What? How, Inuyasha?" Miroku grabs my shoulder.

"Sesshomaru."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I have major inspiration today. I'm doing this chapter by chapter and I really need you guys to review like desperately. If you don't... who knows what might happen?<strong>

**Review!**


	3. of Attempts and Grieving

In silent understanding, he backs away from me. I run to the edge of the forest, and then toss over my shoulder.

"Miroku, you're a monk, right?" I didn't wait for a response before saying, "Then start praying."

I was gone in a flash, chasing after the smell I knew _too_ well. Hated. _You're not doing it because you want to,_ I remind myself, _You're doing it for Kagome._

However, on the way there something provoked me to stop briefly.

"This girl," Kikyo spoke, looking at a spot just over my shoulder, "she's important to you?"

I hesitated, but answered honestly, "Yes."

"If I asked you to stay with me now, and not save her, would you?"

I was confused, and then hurt because she knew the answer. "No."

She nodded in a curt manner, like that was all there was. And really, it was, "Then I am very sorry for your loss."

I shook my head too quickly, "Not loss. Not yet."

I took off again. No parting words. No farewells. We would see each other again. With the same goals, we would meet up a lot along the way.

The smell was growing stronger the closer I approached. My face twisted the closer I came. Obviously, Sesshomaru has stopped to speak with me.

Within moments, I reached him, not pausing for formalities or greetings, "I need it."

"And what is is you need, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru spoke in a dignified way, not missing a beat. Never surprised. Never feeling.

"Tenseiga. I need it. _Now_." I glared at him.

"And what has provoked you, Inuyasha, to ask me such a—"

"I'm not asking!" I yelled at him, sending my composure flying.

"And I'm saying no anyway."

Sesshomaru turned to leave, but I had more to say.

"You owe me!" I spat, causing him to freeze momentarily, to waver.

"And how—" Sesshomaru began again, but was cut off. Again.

"You think I can't _smell_ you?" I asked him viciously, "The demon's scent is all over you. It was running from _you_!" I yelled at him, stepping closer, hatred burning in my eyes, "You're the cause of all this."

Sesshomaru though for a moment, "That may be true, but that doesn't mean I will help you."

"You won't be." I spat, clenching my hands into fists, feeling the pain as my claws split the skin open, "Because if she dies, I will kill you." I laughed, a sudden, gleeful idea coming to mind, "Or better yet, I'll destroy Tessaiga. No one will ever be able to fix it when I'm finished with it. Don't you want it Sesshomaru? To pluck it from my dead arms one day and it not burn you? I know you do. If she dies, then so does Tessaiga."

Sesshomaru laughed humorlessly, "What you do is your decision, Inuyasha. I have no business with you."

He again began to walk away, but stopped yet again when I spoke. "She doesn't deserve it, you know." He didn't move, or say anything at all, so I continued, "She doesn't deserve to die because of my screw up. She's a good human. A good person. A person, who gives all half demons and demons a bad name because of how good she is. She helps everyone she can, sometimes people she can't. She doesn't deserve to die because I fucked up, Sesshomaru. So don't let her, I'm asking you, no begging you—I'll get down on my knees if you want me to—to save her. Please save her, not for me, not for you, but for all of the Feudal Era. Because if she dies, this place will fall apart."

Sesshomaru finally looked at me, sizing me up, "Meaning you will fall apart." It wasn't a question.

"Me, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, her mother, her brother, her grandfather, her friends, and a lot of other people. But yes, I will fall apart."

"I'll do it." Sesshomaru stated expressionlessly.

I hadn't expected this. I backtracked, looking over the last few words that had been exchanged. I definitely didn't think he would agree. Somehow I hoped, somehow I'd be able to steal Tenseiga from him and do it myself.

"Why?" I ask, before I can stop myself.

"Because the image of you dead and the Tessaiga in my hand was so earth shattering that I couldn't possibly let you attempt to mangle Tessaiga anymore than you already have."

I smirked at him. For a moment, remembering that we were brothers. _Half_ brothers, but brothers nonetheless.

We made our way back to Kagome, her blood washing through my system again.

_God, please don't let it be too late to save her_. I thought desperately.

We made it there quickly, the need to be there prompting us forward.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all seated around Kagome, faces downcast. Praying for her. Shippo's shoulders shook in silent tears, and everyone else just slightly trembled.

"Step aside." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

Everyone moved away carefully, eyes fully trained on Sesshomaru. They waited for the moment he would turn Tokijin on them all.

To everyone's shock, including mine, he was true to his word, he pulled Tensaiga out and pointed it straight at Kagome. I watched her body carefully, saw how the air turned slightly blue around her. It conformed and reshaped until he could almost see something. Almost make out something small, just lurking around her body.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment, just staring at Kagome.

I almost punched him and told him to get the fuck on with it when he suddenly spoke, "It's too late. She was dead too long."

My heart sunk, and then cracked, and then exploded into a million pieces, but I still wouldn't believe it.

"No it's not! What the fuck is that shit over there? I mean can't you see that?" I yelled at him, ready to pull my damn hair from the roots.

His eyes darkened, and he scrutinized me for a moment, "See what?"

I looked at him like he was crazy, there had to be something wrong with him, "The fucking air around her. It's blue, I don't know what it is, but it's there." I said, looking to the others for confirmation. They were all looking at Kagome's body strangely, as if they were trying to see something that wasn't there.

"I'm afraid I do not see it. So, it seems I cannot save this girl."

He began to sheath his sword, but one desperate word from me and he halted again.

"Wait, just, wait." I begged, still looking at the air around Kagome's body. It was definitely..._ glowing_, "Can I try?"

At Sesshomaru's look of reproach, I amended, "Please, just to see if I'm crazy or not. It's worth the chance, isn't it?"

Sesshomaru glared at me hauntingly, but I could see he was thinking it through.

"Alright, once. If it does not work, I am finished here."

"Thank you." I say, still a little grudgingly, because, well, it's Sesshomaru.

I took Tenseiga, the handle fitting to another hand. A longer one with thinner fingers. But it responded with a warmth that flooded through my entire body.

When I looked up again, everything was in shades of gray and white, but the air around Kagome still remained this strange blue. Not quite here, but not quite anywhere else either.

I stepped toward her, noticing that the ground felt different, everything felt different. The air had changed.

I stopped musing quickly and stepped toward Kagome, not quite sure what to do with a sword.

_Wave the air away_... Something distant spoke.

"Like... like a fan?" I asked, feeling utterly ridiculous for talking to no one.

When there came no reply, I toot that as a yes.

I began to wave the sword through the blue air, sending small gusts of wind that dissolved the blue glow. It just began to disappear, and after a moment, it was gone.

I stared down at Kagome, looking for any change. Listening for any sound of a heartbeat or breath.

Nothing.

Sesshomaru was right, it _was_ too late.

Tears again made tracks down my face as I returned to my original position next to Sesshomaru.

When the world dissolved into its shades of greens and blues, I handed Sesshomaru his sword solemnly, wiping my eyes pathetically.

Miroku and Sango had dropped onto their knees next to Kagome to check her vitals, but I knew it was pointless. I hated to admit it, but... Kagome was gone.

"Thank you, for helping. I don't know what I'll do to make it up to you, but somehow I will."

"Do not associate me to your conscience. I am in no need of your gratitude."

II bowed my head, "You have it anyway."

"I'll be going now." Sesshomaru stated shortly, turning away from me once again.

"Goodbye."

When I could no longer hear the sound of Sesshomaru's retreat, I turned back to Kagome's body, hating that I had to think of her as a body and not as a person. Hating everything. Hating it all.

I stood in front of Sango and Miroku, eyes downcast. I could hear them sniffling, but none of us spoke. There was only one thing to say, so I finally did just that.

"It's my fault."

"Inuyasha—" they both began at once, but I held up my hand.

"I don't want to hear it. I should have been with her. I should have killed that demon. I was on my way to do it when it happened. She shouldn't have died because of my mistakes." My voice broke with shameful tears, but I didn't care anymore, "It wasn't supposed to be like this." I repeated.

"It wasn't." Miroku agreed sadly.

"We all take part," Sango spoke, "when we let her go into the forest alone, with no weapons. We should have known better. We should have been smarter."

"But we weren't." I agreed miserably, "God, it's all my fault—"

I broke off. Unable to continue anymore. I just bowed my head, and closed my eyes.

Everyone else did the same.

I hadn't even taken one look at Shippo, I realized a moment later. God, the poor kid. He was probably drowning in fear and misery and... god knows what else.

I walked over to him solemly, crouching down in front of him. I didn't know if he was asleep, I didn't care. "I'm so sorry, Shippo." I whispered, "I never should have let this happen. I hope you'll forgive me one day."

Hours later, when we began to become accepting of the idea of Kagome's death, we decided it was time to move her body. Take her back to her home. Where I had to break the heart wrenching news to Kagome's family.

My heart broke all over again.

Just as I was leaning over to pick up Kagome's body, I heard it.

Ba-dump, ba-dum,p ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump...

The quiet, steady, unmistakable sound a a beating heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-DUN! I am awesome, aren't I? Yes I am. Just one more chapter!<strong>


	4. of Worrying and Waking Up

The first thing that we did was send her home.

That was probably the best decision we'd ever made. She was out of harm's way, her mom and family could keep a close eye on her (which was admittedly quite annoying), and I could come and go as I pleased.

We all had our turns at the demon. Each taking our frustrations and anger out on it for what happened.

After that, I had gone back to Kagome's house. Sleeping next to her bed on the floor. I went back regularly to give Sango and Miroku updates, which they passed on dutifully to anyone who asked.

I admit, I love the ramen that Kagome's mother makes, I love all the food, really. I'm glad I can be by her side while she recovers. But I miss the Feudal Era. I miss our job. I miss our life.

It had only been three days since Kagome died, and I'd been with her nearly every second. I did not stop worrying. Did not stop fidgeting. I kept up the most annoying habits until, _finally_, she woke up.

It was on the morning of the third day that she finally opened her eyes.

And boy, did she let me have it.

"Inuyasha? You pervert? What the hell are you doing staring at me like a stalker? Oh, my god, I talk in my sleep. You're lucky I don't Sit—"

_CRASH!_

"Oh, Inuyasha I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say it!" She was laughing, and at least that was a good sign.

I dusted myself off, glaring at her angrily before I sat down on her bed. "Kagome, I think we need to talk about a few things."

She cocked her head, and furrowed her brows, "Okay..." She said slowly, eying me carefully, "like what?"

"For starters," I began carefully (not sounding like myself at all), "What is the last thing you remember?"

She thought for a moment, "I remember having dinner with everyone... and then I asked about you..." She trailed off, making a face at a sudden memory.

"You found out I was with Kikyo." I amended softly.

She nodded, "And then I was upset and decided to go for a walk. I went to the Bone Eater's Well, and then decided to go back to the group to avoid fighting with you when I heard..." The crease between her eyebrows deepened significantly, "A demon. Running from something. I was just about to run when it... came at me." She shuddered.

I waited patiently for her to finish, wanting to know what she remembered.

"You know," She laughed, "it didn't even mean to attack me, it was running away, and by accident I got in the way. It didn't even _look_ at me."

I bit my tongue. _That_ I couldn't believe.

"But then I couldn't walk. I couldn't feel anything. No pain or anything. But there was a lot of blood. I remember thinking about how hard it would be to forgive you if I couldn't walk to tell you." She laughed again, lighthearted.

Shouldn't she be upset? Scared? Afraid? Nauseous? Anything?

"And after that? What happened after that?" I sound anxious, even to my own ears, but she seems to sympathize with me.

"I fell. And then I called out for you." My eyes opened wider, I didn't hear her. I can't believe I didn't hear her! "And you came. Just like you always do. Thank you, Inuyasha."

My heart ached when I asked her again, I had to know the truth, "Did it hurt? Dying like that?"

She shook her head, "I can honestly say I didn't feel a thing. Other than regret that is, for leaving you to defeat Naraku on your own. I'm sorry I always drag you down, Inuyasha. I'm sorry that I can't fend for myself like you, or Sango, or Miroku, or even Shippo, for that matter. I'm sorry that I'm constantly a burden to you. And I'm sorry that I give you such a hard time. Please forgive me?"

I shake my head vigorously, "What the hell are you talking about? Forgive you for what? Caring about me? Hell no. There's nothing to forgive. What I need is for you to forgive me."

"Inuyasha I—"

"No, let me finish," I cut her off. "I'm so sorry for... failing you. For not being with you when I should have. For not protecting you like I promised I would. For running away to Kikyo when I have you to care for. Forgive me for letting you die. I know I don't deserve it. You deserve better, but I promise that I'll never let you down again. I can't promise that you won't be disappointed, but I won't ever be apart from your side. _Not ever_." My words were fierce on the last two words. My implication clear.

"Inuyasha, you love her, I understand. You have an obligation to her. You can't put your feelings behind you. Just like I can't put my feelings behind me. I understand, Inuyasha. You don't have to apologize for anything."

"Kagome," I growled, massaging my temples with my fingers, getting frustrated. "You don't get it."

I could see the anger spark in her eyes, "Don't get what, Inuyasha? Pray, do tell?"

"Yes, I have an obligation to her. Yes I _care _for her. But they only extend as far as getting revenge for her. She wants me to change. I don't want to, Kagome. I want to see it your way. You dying changed everything, Kagome. I realized that Kikyo isn't the only person I have obligations to. That she isn't the only person that I—ehm care for." I finished in embarrassment, looking away from her probing gaze.

"You jerk!" She punched me in the chest, which knocked me off balance. I fell off of her bed backwards, hitting my head on the floor.

She was standing over me, _glowering_ at me.

"What?" I snapped, angry, "Goddamnit, Kagome! Now what did I do?"

"You have _obligations_ to me? You don't owe me a goddamn thing, Inuyasha. I don't want you to throw away your happiness because you feel like you owe me something. If Kikyo is who you want, then go to Kikyo. I only want for _you_ to be happy!"

"That's it!" I shouted, practically bouncing up and down yelling at her, "I'm _not_ happy with Kikyo. I'm happy with you. Don't you _get_ that? I thought I just fucking said that."

"I will not take this!" She shouted at me, pointing her finger at me accusingly, "You will not pin this on me and make me feel guilty!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" I threw my hands up in exasperation, "Don't you get it? I'm fucking _in love_ with you! And you want to play that off as _guilt_? Fine!"

I stomped toward the door, ready to march right down to the well and back home. But she stopped me.

"Inuyasha?" She called my name, sounding breathless and scared. My eyes shot to her automatically, just to make sure she was alright.

When I didn't find anything but a peculiar look in her eye, I said sharply, "_What damnit?"_

"Do you really mean that? You love me?" The utter hoplessness of her expression is what sofened me.

"Of course, stupid. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I didn't realize it until it was too late."

She shook her head, smiling at me brightly, "It's not too late." She walked up to me and pulled me close to her. I held her tight. Almost like I was afraid to let her go, for fear she'd disappear.

I pulled back and smiled at her, kissing her softly on her lips and said, "You're right. It's never too late."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**Tell me what you think. This is the last chapter. Yes, I know I finished a story in one day! I'm totally proud of myself. But I hope you like it and Review! Please!**


End file.
